Odrin
|Gender = Male |Race = Human |Eye_color = Brown |Hair_color = Bald |Appears_games = }} Odrin was a Kaedweni soldier in but preferred to spend his time drinking to the point he had a famous reputation for it and "having a good time." Biography Sometime after Kaedwen fell to Redania, he fled and ended up at one point near White Orchard in Temeria, where he briefly enlisted with the Nilfgaardians that were stationed there.Notice board (White Orchard) - Wanted: Deserter For two days he proceeded to drink and eat enough for several people before deserting and making his way to Velen. While he was at the Border Post for a time, he complained about not finding a single drop of alcoholNotice board (Border Post) - Help, Good People! before eventually making his way further north into Novigrad and Redania. Throughout the region he pulled off a number of shenanigans, from claiming he was an Oxenfurt Academy graduate,Notice board (Oxenfurt) - Beware Of Frauds! staying at an inn without paying,Notice board (Seven Cats Inn) - Warning! stealing mead in Novigrad,Notice board - Beware of Thief! or just being a terrible house guest.Notice board (Brunwich) - Thief! Robber! Despite all this, he felt he was quite the lady's man and even put up a posting that he'd keep any woman company.Notice board (Alness) - Matron Pleaser He could eventually be found passed out from drinking in Novigrad's Silverton district, near the harbors. By , he'd even made his way to Toussaint and tried to make money by leading people to see "immodest" displays of women.Notice board (The Gran'place) - Good Folk! When Geralt first gets to the Kaedweni camp, he notices a trio of drunken soldiers who all seem to be searching for "Odrin". When he asks about this "Odrin", one soldier tells him simply, "you'll know him when you see him". A while later, Geralt leaves the camp through the southwestern gate and wanders down to the beach below where he finds Odrin, passed out in front of a cave. Associated quests * Conspiracy Theory * In Cervisia Veritas Journal entry :To say that Odrin was not shy about drinking is like saying that Iorveth was not shy about shooting humans. Such was his reputation as a drunkard that wherever moonshine could be smelt in Henselt's camp, one assumed that Odrin could not be far off. :A secret, or a full mug of beer – keeping one is easy enough. Keeping both is another matter altogether. During an alcohol-fueled conversation, the soldier provided much interesting information. Given his passion for drink, I was surprised that Odrin had managed to keep the secret for so long. His reputation as a mighty drinker was well deserved, but as a conspirator he was a flop. Odrin is mentioned in numerous notice board postings in all regions where notice boards can be found. The man himself is found lying on a small dock in the Silverton district of Novigrad, where Odrin and his companions have set up a small business named "Odrin & Friends – Bottlemen". Next to Odrin is a merchant with hundreds of empty bottles for sale. Videos File:In Cervisia Veritas (The Witcher 2) Full HD Gallery tw2-screenshot-odrin-03.png|Odrin in all his glory tw2-screenshot-odrin-01.png|Odrin's haute couture tw2-screenshot-odrin-02.png|Escorting Odrin and drunkards Tw3 Odrin.png|Odrin in The Witcher 3 Gwent cardart northern odrin.jpg|Gwent standalone cardart References External links * de:Odrin fr:Odrin it:Odrin pl:Odrin ru:Одрин uk:Одрін Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Thronebreaker mentioned-only characters